


Gun for Hire

by Huntra_Pred



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Humor, References to Canon, supposed to be funny but maybe not, written before mk11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntra_Pred/pseuds/Huntra_Pred
Summary: A wedge is jammed between Outworld and Earthrealm, and Outworld's Emperor and his trusted cowboy travel over unfamiliar waters.
Relationships: Erron Black/Kotal Kahn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This shit was written way before I even knew MK11 was becoming a thing. But what kind of plot does it have??? What kind of plot does THIS have????????????????? If you're willing to stick through this then we can try and see where this bullshit leads us

“When I asked if anyone liked me, I expected an answer not you going crazy!” Erron groans loudly as Ermac continues to chant and shake his head from side to side.

“No no no! We will not tell! No no no! We will not tell!”

Erron walks quickly forward and grabs his friend’s shoulders and shakes him, “Stop chanting! How hard is it to tell me if you read someone’s mind and they happened to be thinking about the person they liked? Tell me and I’ll leave you alone!”

Ermac shakes around in Erron's hold, souls flying around, “NOOOOO!”

Ermac bursts free and flies off screaming, Erron watching him disappear through the halls of the palace with wide eyes. He had no idea that asking a simple question would send his friend into a fast-talking frenzy. The cowboy runs his hands across his face before he runs after Ermac, knowing exactly where he’s heading. Whenever Ermac got like this, he’d dive into the vast, labyrinth-like, library that each emperor of Outworld has built onto. He literally liked to get lost here, hoping that he could remain hidden here and no one would find him until he was done freaking out or whatnot. Yes, Erron knew where he was but not the exact location.

Erron turns around, trying to find any sign of his friend, “Hello? Come on, Ermac! Fine, you don’t have to tell me, just please come out so we can go get something to eat!”

No answer, which makes the cowboy groan, “I will get Rep, don’t think that I won’t! Look into my thoughts, I will get him! Come out!”

Finally, after repeating the threat a couple of times, Ermac finally comes out of hiding with his face hanging low. He refused to look at Erron for a couple of moments, but he did end up speaking, “Yes someone likes you, but that is all We will say on the subject! End of conversation, forever! Now let’s go get something to eat!”

Erron was actually surprised, “Are you making that up? Does someone actually like me? Or are you just saying that to make me feel good about myself?”

Ermac almost screams, “We said that was the end of the conversation! Food!”

Erron holds up his hands, watching as Ermac floats past him while grumbling. Why was he so worked up about this? Did he promise not to tell anyone about how they felt? That would make sense, but who would even like Erron in that way, anyway?

“Stop thinking about it!”


	2. Ermac Cracks

Emperor Kotal Kahn, the big man himself. At first, he was strict when it came to those who worked under him, he ran a strict office. Ermac saw his power, but he never openly supported him as a potential ruler when he overthrew Empress Mileena. Then, he agreed to serve him. Reptile and D’Vorah, of course, were already with him. Ermac chose to watch and see what kind of emperor Kotal would become. Taking in the Wastelanders, Ferra and Torr to serve as his personal guards, but when Mileena kept threatening war to get her throne back, Kotal Kahn decided it was time to hire extra and far more powerful and unpredictable help: Erron Black.

The gunslinger was a good help, though greedy. One look and Ermac was sure that neither of them would be getting along. So he kept his distance from the Earthrealmer, turned his back to him and even avoided getting into his thoughts so he could try and act like he didn’t exist. But, when he did look into his mind to see the quiet man’s flaws, he saw his past. And that’s when Ermac stopped hating him. He had a sad past and didn’t bother talking about it to anyone. Maybe Ermac wanted to be the one the cowboy opened up to, maybe that’s why he suddenly became friends with him. Whatever the reason was, Ermac was glad that Kotal hired the Earthrealmer, he really was!

Yes, he found himself somewhat protective of his new friend, so much that he looked into everyone’s mind to see what they thought about him. D’Vorah was wary of him but other than that she didn’t have a problem with him. Reptile, he was curious about Erron, he wondered about the man’s hobbies, his lifestyle. Nothing threatening. Ferra thought he was strange and Torr flat out didn’t care about what Erron did. Those mild thoughts were calming to Ermac, it showed that Erron was alright here. But, though Ermac told himself he would never look into Kotal’s mind, never doubt his leader’s methods and never invade his privacy. But sometimes when he looked at Erron Black, there was a look in his eyes that made Ermac look.

Yes, he regretted it. He saw images that didn’t make sense, things sticking into places where it didn’t belong. Sounds that confused Ermac, words being muttered in a strange tone. He didn’t like what he saw, he wasn’t sure what he even witnessed in the emperor’s mind! He swore to himself that he would never tell anyone what he saw, but he ended up spilling his confusion onto D’Vorah who wasn’t expecting it. 

“What did you see?”

Ermac remembered shaking insanely, like a newborn in the wind, “Things! Bad things! The emperor… He wants to do things… to the gunslinger! He wants to touch him in strange places! Wants to hear the gunslinger say things that don’t make sense! All with no clothes on! WHY NO CLOTHES!?”

The female Kytinn covered her mouth, holding back a surprised laugh, “The emperor wishes to have sexual intercourse with the gun for hire? Interesting!”

That Ermac didn’t understand, “He… doesn’t wish to hurt the gunslinger?”

D’Vorah laughs, “No no, he wants a more… intimate touch, nothing aggressive. Though I am surprised in the emperor’s taste in sexual partners.”

Ermac still didn’t understand what all D’Vorah was talking about, but now he knew that Erron wasn’t in danger. And now that the man was pressuring him to tell him who was interested in him, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to keep in for much longer! Erron just kept asking and asking, not slowing down. Ermac was now twitching as he turned around to face the pestering Earthrealmer.

“We will not tell you! So stop asking!”

“I want to know who likes me! You can’t just freak out like that and then not tell me who it is! Hell, you’re practically stopping me from getting into a potential happy relationship!”

Ermac gasps, “Don’t you dare guilt trip Us! That is low! Very low!”

Erron’s eyes get sad, “I’m lonely, at least tell me if I have a chance at being happy with someone… Unless you think I don’t have a chance at happiness.”

Ermac throws his hands up, “WHY!? WE TOLD YOU NOT TO GUILT TRIP AND LOOK AT WHAT YOU GO DO!”

Erron continues to pout, “I need physical affection.”

Ermac groans, “What if we give you hints? Will you back off then?”

Erron nods his head so fast that his hat almost comes flying off. Ermac groans, great. Now he needed to think of good hints that won’t give away that the emperor himself wanted Erron Black in his bed. Ermac perks up when he thinks of a good hint, grinning to himself.

“You see them every day, you can’t help but see them every day. There’s your hint for today.” Erron stares, trying to think of who that hint relates to. Which was pretty much everyone in the palace because he patrols the building every day.

“Well, that is a fucking fantastic hint! Great hint, Mac!”

“Thank you.”

“Oh go shove a fork up your ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you still here????


	3. Omitl

Kotal watches as the guards let Erron Black and Ermac inside, the Osh-Tekk eyes landing on the Earthrealmer. What was it about this man that made him so crazy? So insane, to the point where he couldn’t focus!? Something so irresistible, like the gods, had a personal hand in his creation. No matter, he’ll figure out his secrets some other time, right now he’ll focus on the threat that was Mileena. The two go to Kotal’s side, the emperor not liking how Erron wasn’t close enough. D’Vorah caught his attention as she approaches him, bowing before him.

“Our emperor, this one has learned of an attack that Mileena is planning. On our very doorstep!”

“Maddened creature, she will pay soon enough,” His looks to Erron from the corner of his eye, wondering if anyone else noticed the shiny knife on his hip, “But I believe that we have a solution to her. Black, show them what I have given you.”

Not too long ago, Kotal had given Erron a cursed blade as a gift. Though he had hidden it as a weapon to be used for war, it was really meant for Erron to keep. A romantic gift, sort of. And no one, not even Erron, knew the weapon’s true meaning. The cowboy gladly showed off the white blade, the cursed words engraved in the metal of the blade. Ermac gave a strange look to the weapon before directing that look onto Kotal, a look that questioned whatever he was up to. D’Vorah looks at the blade, a frown on her lips as she speaks to the Osh-Tekk warrior.

“What is this dagger?”

“A weapon that was whispered of many times, the Omitl, the blade made out bone. But this is not just any bone, the bones of the first god: The One Being.”

Everyone gasps at that, even the guards who were supposed to remain silent did, utterly shocked at what Kotal had proclaimed. The One Being, the combined form of all of the Elder Gods, and the one thing that was meant to remain locked away for all of eternity. That blade was meant to harm the gods themselves, to make them tremble. And Kotal planned on using it on Mileena, which meant he was done playing around. And everyone was wondering why the hell he would give a weapon so powerful to Erron of all people! The gun for hire! D’Vorah straightens herself as Kotal rises from the throne, lowering her gaze.

“You gave the Omitl to Black? Are you sure that is wise?”

Kotal doesn’t bother to look at her, “I trust that our friend here will keep it safe and put it to good use. I do not regret giving it to him.”

Words that struck Erron in the heart and made it pick up speed. And that reaction did not go unnoticed by Ermac who was wondering if his friend knew now that it was Kotal who harbored feelings for him. Or was he too dense to see the affection? The emperor sighs, “Today, we meet with the Earthrealmer Kano, he wants to make a deal with Outworld. All of you are to be on guard, don’t ever relax around him. Understood?”

Everyone nods, the emperor humming happily to himself. This was good, he wanted no one letting Kano getting the better of them, no one. This man was tricky, he was clever, and everything he ever did was done for his personal gain. All he cared about was himself, no one else. That meant he was willing to sacrifice his own for something little, something selfish. This made him somewhat predictable, whatever he was going to do he would gain from it. But when he would strike would be the actual trick. That is why the ones Kotal trusted the most would be very close when they were discussing the arrangements between Outworld and the Black Dragons. 

“You all have three hours to prepare, best get to it now. You’re all dismissed.”

With that, all those gathered in the throne room begin to thin as they leave. Kotal’s golden eyes go to Erron who went to Ermac’s side, a strange friendship they had. But right when Kotal was going to look away, he heard something strange come from the gun for hire’s unseen lips.

“Gonna give me another one or was that shitty hint you gave me earlier all that I get for the day?”

What? Kotal turns his head towards the two in an attempt to hear their conversation better. Maybe he had misheard what Erron had said, or he simply didn’t understand the conversation they were having.

“Tomorrow is when you’ll get another hint. For now, let us prepare for meeting Kano.”

Hints? For what? Kotal hums, wondering what the two were up to. Oh well, he had bigger things to worry about at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to leave these after every chapter


	4. On the Job

Erron continued to glare at Ermac as both of them stalked ahead of the men. Currently, Kotal Kahn and D’Vorah were in a carriage with Kano discussing Mileena, this giving the two plenty of time to argue with each other.

“Seriously, give me an actual hint! That one was too shitty to be a hint! Please! I said please, I actually said please!”

Ermac groans, knowing that Erron wasn’t going to stop whining anytime soon, so he caved in, “Fine! They were the fall of a great empire but won’t tell anyone why this empire fell, so it is a mystery only they know the answer to.”

Erron stares, “What kind of cryptic bullshit was that!? Is that all you’re seriously going to give me?? Really?”

“ITS ANOTHER HINT SO SHUT UP AND TAKE THE DAMN HINT!”

“SOME FUCKING HINT!”

The cowboy laughs quietly as Ermac sticks his tongue out at him before his eyes lit up, ahead the road was blocked. Crates had fallen from their stack and now blocked the way, meaning the carriage couldn’t go anywhere. Ermac groans, knowing that he’d be the one having to do most of the lifting. D’Vorah was quick to get out, heading towards the civilians who were trying to figure out how to move the crates, or how they fell in the first place. “Make way for the emperor!”

Ermac sighs and begins to start to move the large crates, Erron investigating the scene. Something wasn’t quite right, but he wasn’t sure what was wrong. There was something in the air, and it made the cowboy growl. That’s when the Tarkatans attacked, bursting from out of nowhere with blades drawn. Erron immediately went on the defense, dodging blades and shooting the Tarkatans. Ermac actually dropped a couple of crates on them! Reptile leaps from the shadows, claws out and teeth bared. The fight was on, every single man and woman desperately fighting to protect the emperor. But then Erron thought of something: Kano was alone with Kotal Kahn! Kotal said not to trust the man no matter what, that included now! The cowboy turns, looking to the carriage with an almost panicked look. There, he could see Kotal and Kano burst out, both in a heated battle. Erron couldn’t help but watch, seeing the emperor in his element was something to behold. The great Osh-Tekk warrior was quick to win against Kano, the con-man now laying on the ground groaning. 

But it wasn’t over just yet, not by a long shot. Mileena’s associate, Rain, jumps from a rooftop and quickly challenges Kotal into battle, giving Kano time to getaway. A surprise to Kotal, but that didn’t stop him from fighting against the half-god strongly. The Osh-Tekk were natural warriors, but Kotal was something different. He breathed in the dust of the battle-field and it seemed to make him stronger. Kotal dodged Rain’s attacks left and right, throwing powerful punches that were quick to take down the man. Now there he laid, shaking. Erron marches over, growling like an animal. When Rain tried to get up, Erron kicked him down. He wasn’t getting away, not after attempting to take down Kotal by coming from behind like a coward. Rain gasps as Erron pressed his boot on his neck, not giving him room to breathe. Pulling the hammer back on his revolver, Erron takes his time pointing the weapon to Rain’s now sweating forehead.

“You won’t ever touch him again.”

Rain’s eyes widen as he stared down the barrel of Erron’s revolver, Kotal walking over and looking down at him. Rain suddenly dissolves into water before the cowboy could shoot him, earning a curse from the Earthrealmer. Kotal disappears up a building, Erron watching him. Ermac was quick to come to his side, somewhat breathless.

“What a workout!”

“It ain’t over yet.”

After some shouting, Mileena and Kotal come tumbling down, Erron cursing himself as he quickly gets out of the way. The two begin to yell at each other some more after they get up, Mileena was particularly angry. Erron was about to shoot her when she pulled out something that nearly made Kotal’s blood freeze. A strange amulet with a green gem as the centerpiece. All Erron had to do was take one look at the emperor to see that something wasn’t right, that Mileena shouldn’t have that amulet. With a blinding light, a beam comes from the amulet and focuses on Kotal! What was Mileena trying to do!? Kotal himself actually seemed scared, but he kept fighting against whatever horrid spell Mileena was using on him at the moment. But it was too much for Mileena, the insane woman dropping to the ground and the amulet rolling away. Rain appears, taking the amulet and scooping Mileena up in his arms before he disappears once again. A curse escapes Kotal’s lips, but he quickly calms himself. Mileena escaping wasn’t the problem, the problem was that Earthrealm’s Special Forces had lied to him. And that was what he was angry about. And D’Vorah was angry as well.

“Those Earthrealmers promised that that amulet would never see the light of day again!”

Kotal growls, “Indeed… D’Vorah, cut off all connections to Earthrealm at once. If they want to patch up our relationship they’re going to have to come to us in order to do so.”

The Kytinn nods before turning to a couple of Osh-Tekk guards, ordering them to spread the word. Earthrealm and Outworld were no longer allies, not until there was explaining done. Kotal sighs as his most trusted come to his side, almost relaxing some. His eyes trace over Erron, noticing that the Earthrealmer was bleeding. Anger washed over him, this was all Earthrealm’s fault! Because now, his gunslinger was harmed and his dignity was damaged. So now, he had to find a way to repair things, a way to heal.

D’Vorah looks to Kotal, noticing his stress and where his eyes rested. The emperor needed to keep his head leveled, so she decided to switch things up to relax him.

“This one will lead the carriage back to the palace. Black, you will ride with our emperor to ensure that he is safe and protected. Now, let's hurry.”

A surprise that Kotal didn’t mind. Honestly, it wouldn’t be a surprise if D’Vorah knew that he desired the gunslinger, not that that information would do her any good. So the emperor was quick to get into the carriage, the cowboy climbing in after him. The gunslinger sits across from the tired emperor. With Erron so close now, Kotal was twitching with excitement! Did the man sitting across from him even know what he was doing to the Osh-Tekk sitting across from him? Oh, Kotal was tempted to grab and pull Erron onto his lap! But that would have to wait for some other time. For now, Kotal was going to enjoy the comfortable silence between him and the gunslinger.


	5. The Big Reveal

Erron was very annoyed. First, Ermac was giving him shitty hints to who liked him. That was what was annoying him… But now, he was having complicated feelings for his emperor. Suddenly, Kotal Kahn was very attractive to him, everything he did send chills down Erron’s spine! He felt whenever those eyes were on him, no matter what he did. Damn! Now he wanted to know who liked him more than ever. Maybe they could get together, take Erron’s mind off the fact that he liked someone he could never be with. It was almost maddening, which was why the cowboy was hunting for his friend who still refused to tell him.

“Ermac! Just get it over with and tell me who likes me! You’re driving me crazy with your shitty-ass hints, ya know!?”

Ermac could be heard groaning from wherever he was currently lurking. He floated down to Erron who had a tired look in his brown eyes, he wasn’t in the mood for any hints. Ermac sighs, at times like this he would speak into Erron’s mind so his friend wouldn’t have to openly express himself. But when he peeked inside, the fantasy of Erron having a chance with Kotal still lurked and it caught the multi-soul being off-guard. The cowboy only lowers his gaze, knowing that his friend knew who he was interested in.

“I would really appreciate it if you’d just tell me who likes me, might ease my mind some.”

Ermac turns confused, did he not figure it out already? “You still don’t know yet? What have you been doing with all of your time?”

The gunslinger’s eyes narrow in confusion, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“By the Elder Gods, you truly don’t know! It’s so obvious, too!”

Erron growls, “Stop being so cryptic and just fucking tell me! I’m tired of lurking around, trying to figure out who likes me! Go ahead and make comments on me being a clueless Earthrealmer but I don’t know! Alright!?”

Ermac stares for a few seconds before speaking, “... Are you sure you can handle what We’re about to tell you? It won’t surprise Us if you go into shock.”

“I’m not going to go into shock- Wait! Is it D’Vorah? ‘Cause if it is that would definitely catch me off-guard!”

“It’s not D’Vorah… but the person who likes you tells her what to do.”

“Really? More hints-... God damn… You’re messing with me… Please tell me you’re just pulling my tail, please tell me that it’s just a cruel-ass joke.”

Ermac tilts his head in confusion, “But I thought you liked-”

“I DO LIKE KOTAL AND APPARENTLY HE LIKES ME! Oh damn, I forgot how to breathe! I’M HAVING A GODDAMN PANIC ATTACK!”

Ermac yelps, grabbing Erron’s shoulders as the man slumps forward gasping. It was clear that he was shocked by what Ermac had told him, he wasn’t sure how to act at the moment! Now all Ermac could do was ease Erron to the ground and hope that he would calm down on his own somehow. Neither one of them knew how long they were there, but it took a while for Erron to finally calm down enough to speak.

“Kotal likes me…”

“Yes, our emperor likes you.”

“And I like him…”

“As your mind has told Us earlier.”

“That means we could become a couple…”

“Yes, that does mean you two could become a couple, but to do that you have to tell Kotal that you like him.”

Erron’s eyes were wide with shock, how else was he supposed to act at the moment? The emperor to an incredibly powerful empire happens to like him! He had every right to act like this! The cowboy finally sits up on his own, staring ahead of him.

“I… how the fuck does someone tell the emperor of Outworld that they like him!? He’s a very important man, not like I can just walk up to him and tell him!”

Ermac moves away, “Well We’re not going to tell him! You have to! You’re the one wanting to get into a relationship with him!”

“At least be there to encourage me! You’re my friend you’re supposed to help me!”

“Fine! But We’re only going to watch, nothing else!”

“Fine then! Let’s go right now! He’s in the throne room with a couple of random strangers!”

“Great let’s go!”

Erron stares at Ermac, both standing at the same time before walking out and to the throne room. Shouting at each other had his blood pumping, but now that he was given time to process what he was about to do… Erron was having second thoughts.

“Wait… What if you just misread him and he doesn’t like me? I could be digging my own grave at the moment!”

Ermac sighs before he grabs Erron’s head and forces him to look him in the eye, “Listen, We never misread anyone, not ever. Kotal Kahn likes you! But if you’re so nervous that he doesn’t, We’ll look into his mind again to double-check.”

“Really?”

“Yes, now let’s go hook you up with an emperor.”


	6. What is this called?

Kotal groans, he was trying to stay interested in what the lord in front of him was saying, but it all was very silly! First, this near-insane man thinks that the God of Fire was the one who burned down his estate. He wasn’t even considering the fact that it was most likely all the candles he left unattended! Besides, why would someone like the God of Fire be angry at this old fool? This was boring Kotal to tears! But when the doors open and two figures walk in, he sits up straighter. His eyes brighten when they see Erron walk in, his heart freaking out at the sight of the man. There was a nervous air around the gunslinger, which worried Kotal. Was something wrong? The emperor sighs as he reluctantly turns his attention from Erron to the lord who was now pissed that the Osh-Tekk warrior had taken his attention off him.

“My emperor! This is a serious matter that must be dealt with!”

Kotal groans, leaning forward. This makes the lord back up some, “I’ll see what I can do. Now, go back to your land and rebuild your estate. If something happens to that one. Don’t. Come. Back. The God of Fire is rather childish and never listens to those that he considers beneath him, so it will be a miracle if he chooses to listen to me.”

With a wave of his hand, the guards take the man and escort him out, not giving him a chance to say anything else to the annoyed Kotal Kahn. Now that the man was out of the room, Kotal curses to himself of how he was an annoyance. There was no need to keep a mask of fake tolerance when he had Erron and Ermac in front of him. When the two remain silent, the emperor knew something was up. Looking up, the Osh-Tekk noticed that Ermac looked like he was deep in thought, a dead giveaway that he was reading the emperor’s mind.

“Ermac, tell me why you’re invading my mind. Now.” The anger in Kotal’s voice was impossible to ignore. He trusted Ermac and the thought that Ermac didn’t return the favor stung.

“We are just checking something, Our emperor. And what We expected is true, so now the gun for hire can do what he came here to do. Can’t you, Erron?”

Kotal turns his attention to Erron immediately, confused about what Ermac was talking about. Erron was fidgeting in place, obviously nervous. After standing there for a couple of moments, quiet, Kotal suspected that the cowboy and multi-soul being were having a mental conversation. But when Erron marches forward suddenly, Kotal’s eyes widened.

“Black? What are you doing?”

No answer, just an action that made the emperor’s heart skipped several beats. Ermac was clapping his hands before he launched himself out of the room, leaving the two alone. Erron had his arms wrapped around Kotal’s neck, face buried in the Osh-Tekk’s chest. After a couple of seconds, Kotal wraps his arms around Erron’s waist, holding him even closer. They both were quiet, what were they supposed to say in a situation like this, anyway? Finally, after Kotal decided he was done with the silence, he whispers into Erron’s ear.

“Though this is a welcomed surprise, what sparked this?”

Erron’s voice was muffled against Kotal’s chest, “Mind repeating that?”

Erron lifts his head slightly, “Blame everything on Mac, he’s the one who did this to me.”

“Blame? I’ll gladly thank him!”

Erron musters up enough courage is sit up, his eyes locking with Kotal’s. Pure affection, that was the only thing Erron could see in Kotal’s golden-colored eyes. Kotal’s hands go up and trace the mask that hides the cowboy’s face, wondering what was hidden underneath. He knew that the latch that kept it on the man’s face was located on the back of Erron’s head, he could easily unhook it! But he wouldn’t, not yet at least. A comfortable silence, something that Kotal was loving, but he wanted to hear Erron’s voice.

“Tell me, gunslinger. How long have you harbored feelings for me? Or has this been a more recent discovery?”

Erron leans into Kotal’s hands that continue to cherish his face. “I have liked you for a while, but only recently have I come to terms with my feelings… Is that what you want to hear?”

“If it is the truth, yes. I want the truth from you.”

Erron sighs, his eyes half-lidded. Kotal removes his hands from Erron’s face, his eyes turning serious. “I need to know if this relationship will affect you during your service to me.”

“It’ll give me even more of a reason to protect you from all harm, more of a reason to remain strong during any and all situations, no matter what. Of course, not that I haven’t already been serving you with the best of my abilities.”

Kotal smiles, a smile that made Erron shudder, “Good, I feel safer already.”

A voice cause Erron to nearly leap off of Kotal’s lap, but the emperor’s hands had a tight grip on Erron’s hips that prevented him from moving. “Is this one interrupting something, our emperor?”

D’Vorah, and she sounded rather smug finding the two men in this situation. Kotal clears his throat, Erron was the only one surprised by the Kytinn’s sudden appearance. Erron was allowed to slide off Kotal’s lap, the gunslinger quickly leaving the room. The female Kytinn hums, a slight grin on her lips as she approaches the emperor and bowing once she reaches him. Kotal himself was embarrassed, but he didn’t let it show.

“D’Vorah, what brings you here?”

“The public executions have been arranged, just like how you ordered. This one thought that you would like to know when they would take place.”

Kotal nods, “Yes, thank you.”

D’Vorah grins, “But before the conversation continues, this one must ask. When did you obtain an Earthrealmer lover? Just being curious.”

The emperor straightens himself, he wasn’t sure if D’Vorah was questioning his taste in lover or was simply teasing him for having Erron on his lap. “Erron is indeed mine, but that bit of information stays between us, you are not permitted to share this with anyone.”

“Understandable, but is Black allowed to tell others of his relationship with you?”

Kotal narrows his eyes, “If he is comfortable with others knowing, then so be it. But if he isn’t, no one will know until it is mentioned. Understand?”

D’Vorah nods, Kotal visibly relaxed. “Good, now down to business.”


	7. Damn Kids

Erron has never been more at peace, not in a long time. Being with Kotal seemed to almost make all the pain go away! The only time he ever stressed was when he was worrying about Kotal’s safety during a public event, but other than that nothing. Yes, the fact that they were together was a secret, but Ermac and D’Vorah knew. It only made sense that the ones closest to Erron and Kotal knew about their relationship. And like any best friend, Ermac made sure to ask about any and all developments in their relationship. And that meant random mental conversations that entertained Erron.

“Tell Us! Have you kissed yet!?”

“No! We’ve only been together for a couple of days and Kotal hasn’t even seen my face yet! We’re no way near kissing. But he does hug me a lot.”

“We know that he hugs you! You get all happy and giddy afterward! Tell Us when you think you’ll share your first kiss with him!”

Ermac was very supportive of their relationship, he saw how happy they made each other. It was a sweet relationship, but Ermac was still expecting certain things out of it. 

“Mac, I have to pay attention to. You know that these public executions draw all types of characters out and about! I have to stay focused or else Kotal will get onto me and not even in a good way!”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I have to get back to work! Bye!”

Ermac would talk all day if he was allowed to. Erron chuckles as he turns back to the crowd, looking over to a group that stuck out. They weren’t from here, Erron could see the outsider air they breathed out. He was quick to intercept them, the four stopping in their tracks. One was looking into his mind, he could tell. He was much more inexperienced than Ermac who been doing it for years. 

“Howdy. What brings your kind here?”

The woman in the front with short blonde hair speaks for the others, “Lord Raiden has sent us here to speak with Emperor Kotal Kahn. It’s urgent.”

Kotal huffs, “Do you know how many times I hear that in a single day?”

Finally, the mind-reader speaks up, he sounds rather surprised by his recent discovery, “You’re an Earthrealmer! And you’re working under Kotal Kahn?”

Erron shifts, a bored sigh escaping his hidden lips. Is that all that caught his interest? Or is he just not that good going through someone’s head? Whatever the case was, Erron didn’t care. “I’m Outworlder, just like my employer.

The woman sighs and pulls out a golden sigil, “We have Lord Raiden’s sigil.”

Erron takes a glance before looking up, “And I can buy one of those at that stall over there. What’s your point?”

The young man with the ponytail steps forward. He speaks with a hushed voice catches Erron’s attention for some reason, “Look, we really do need to speak with the big guy. Just do us a favor and take us to him, and maybe he’ll double your pay when we bring him this information to him. And if we’re lying, I’ll happily let you be the one to take us down. Sound like a deal?”

Money, Erron’s one true weakness. Its been apart of him for a long time, and even his new relationship with Kotal can’t get him to say no, “Alright, you have a convincing case. Follow me.”

Dammit! He was sure to get in trouble for this! Hopefully, Kotal will go easy on him. Erron sighs as he turns and leads the group of Earthrealmers to the execution site where Kotal was to shortly arrive to. The cowboy had to remind himself of the laws in Earthrealm when the horror-filled gasps escape the young men and women. Public executions weren’t exactly a thing anymore in Earthrealm, so this sight before them was rather brutal.

“You’ll have to wait a moment for the emperor to arrive. He had a business to attend to beforehand.” Erron was hoping that they would get distracted, but he hoped for a little too much. The young man with the ponytail curses to himself and begins to run through the crowd to where the men were being killed.

“Jin!”

Erron growls and pulls out one of his guns, but before he can shoot the punk something hits the back of his head, knocking him to the ground. His vision goes blurry, a pained groan escaping from the man as the others run past him. Erron growls as he forces himself to stand, he was not going to let these brats get away with this! So he ran forward, attacking the nearest one. Now all the guards were on alert, attacking the strangers in bulk. The fight went on for a good five minutes before D’Vorah arrived, pissed at what was going on. The four were in custody, D’Vorah shouting angrily at them before she turned and marched away with a threat lingering in the air. 

“The emperor will decide on what to do with you!”

Oh no… Erron rubs his head, hissing in pain. Kotal was going to find out that he was the one who brought them here, meaning that Erron was in trouble. The cowboy could only pray that the Osh-Tekk warrior would understand Erron’s reasoning. Wincing, the gunslinger prepares himself for whatever Kotal was going to do with him. The cowboy figured that he might have a chance of slipping away before Kotal arrived, but the emperor was there the moment he worked up the nerve to leave. So now he was going to have to deal with whatever punishment the False God was going to give him.

“Why did you let them in!? The emperor will be pissed!”

With a groan, Erron lowers his gaze to the ground, “Don’t remind me. I already know I fucked up really bad this time. Do me a favor and kill me now.”

“Kotal won’t let you get away that easily.”

Erron was actually so focused on speaking with Ermac that he missed Kotal and the Earthrealmer Jin talking with each other. But he definitely didn’t miss the battle between the Osh-Tekk and the Earthrealmer. Or how the Earthrealmer managed to win against Kotal Kahn! Erron wasn’t the only one shocked by the outcome, even Jin’s allies looked amazed at what he managed to do. There was no way Kotal actually fell so easily! It just didn’t seem possible! Something else had to be at fault, something that actually made sense. There was no way this child was responsible! Words are exchanged between Kotal and the Earthrealmer as Ermac finds his way to Erron’s side, the two passing unheard words between each other.

“Something had to have happened to Kotal for him to fall so easily! Especially against that child! He’s, what? Only twenty or so? And he won against a three-hundred-year-old Osh-Tekk!”

“Angry, Gunslinger? Relax, We’re sure there is a good explanation why KOTAL KAHN LET THAT LITTLE SHIT TAKE HIM DOWN!”

Erron stares wide-eyed at Ermac, shocked at the words that echoed in his mind. “Yeah… You can ask him later….”

Ermac turns quickly to Erron, a grin on his lips. The gunslinger shudders, not liking the look on his friend’s face, “Actually, you are going to be the one to ask him! He is your lover, now! Which means you can ask him personal questions and get away with it!”

“No! Don’t forget he’s going to be pretty pissed at me for messing up! There is no way he is going to answer any questions I ask him!”

Ermac snickers to himself, speaking as he looks to the scene in front of them. “It seems you do not realize how much you mean to our emperor. Most likely he’ll be mad at you, but only for a moment. He’ll probably rather deal with the nasty cut on your forehead rather than this silly situation.”

Erron lifts his fingers to his forehead, shocked to find blood slowly seeping down. When did he get that? Ah adrenaline, nothing else like it to make someone unable to feel pain during a fight. The cowboy sighs, hoping it was true and that Kotal wouldn’t be incredibly mad at him.


	8. Doctor Doktor

Much to Erron’s relief, Ermac was right. As soon as Kotal saw the blood on Erron’s face, he demanded that it be treated by Outworld’s best healer. Erron never liked doctors, and this one was like the devil. Black robe draped around him. An old giant bird skull that served as a mask, and how strangely thin he was. So unnerving! Kotal Kahn had them in the quiet gardens, knowing that the mysterious yet loyal Doktor didn't need any fancy medical supplies or equipment to get the job done. He had Erron sitting on a bench, Kotal standing to the side so he could watch the Doktor work. The gun for hire was twitching anxiously as the silent man looked over the cut, those fingers were colder than ice! The silence was incredibly heavy in the air, and Kotal noticed it.

“Tell me, Doktor, what is the quickest way to treat this wound? Nothing is too expensive.”

What!? Kotal was willing to pay an insanely amount for this little scratch?? Ermac was more than right and that was terrifying. The Doktor hums as he pulls away and looks up at the Osh-Tekk. “A simple restoration spell will fix him right up to within a few seconds. And I will not charge my emperor for my services.”

Kotal hums happily, “Good, but I must give you something.”

“If you wish, my emperor. Now, hold still Black.”

Erron stiffens, even more, grumbling as those cold fingers trace around the cut. And within seconds, Erron could feel the pain disperse. When the Doktor pulls away, the cowboy raises his fingers to his forehead. The cut was gone! Erron’s eyes widen when Kotal takes his chin and turns his face so he could get a look at the Doktor’s work, humming as he releases his hold on the cowboy. He and the Doktor pull away, talking to one another. Erron continues to run his fingers across where the cut was, fascinated with how quickly the Doktor healed him. The cowboy noticed the Doktor leaving, meaning he was now alone with Kotal Kahn. 

Oh no…

Kotal grunts as he sits next to Erron, it seems he chose to ignore his own wounds. Erron nervously looks at Kotal, their shoulders were brushing against each other. Kotal remains quiet, mind off in another world, or he was thinking of ways to kill Erron. Erron clears his throat before breaking the silence.

“You didn't have to get me fixed up… You should've had yourself looked at.”

Kotal snorts, leaning closer to Erron as he speaks, “Pain does not bother me, it only makes me stronger. Besides, I needed to get you away from the others so I could speak with you.”

Erron stiffens, he could almost foresee his death like Ermac, “Speak to me? About-about what?”

Damn him for stuttering! Kotal turns his body to him, a strong arm going behind Erron and wrapping around him before pulling him close, “You know exactly what I want to talk about. One of my guards told me how they saw those Earthrealmers follow you to the execution site. Care to explain?”

Erron leans his head against Kotal's broad chest, hoping acting cute would get him out of this. But it won't. Kotal lets him rest there for a few moments before taking him by the shoulders and pushing him away, forcing Erron to look him in the eye. He was very patient, and quiet, too. Erron attempted to look away but his emperor had a very commanding aura, so he met his eyes with a shaking nerve.

“I… I asked them what they were doing in Outworld. They wanted to talk to ya, but I wasn't going to let them at the moment since you were busy.”

Kotal hums, waiting for Erron to continue. Erron gulps before speaking some more, “The kid with the long hair… He pleased my more greedy side. Said I would get more money if I let them see you since you would be happy with whatever they came to see you about…”

Kotal looks amused, greatly. He even chuckles, wrapping an arm around Erron's shoulders and tucking him back to his chest. Erron is stiff at first, but then he relaxes against Kotal. The emperor remains quiet for a few minutes before speaking.

“I had figured as much. I know how you are, money has been your lover for far longer than I have.”

Erron looks up, only getting a view on Kotal's neck and jaw, “You knew that was probably what happened?”

“Yes, money is your only weakness. Something we're going to have to work on.”

Erron didn't like the sound of that.


	9. Ermac Lets Loose

Ermac knew Erron was alone with Kotal. All alone in the beautiful gardens. He found it hilarious. Guards were to keep anyone from entering, leaving the two alone. They even tried to stop Ermac from entering! They said Kotal wanted no one to disturb him. Ermac humored them and turned, deciding that he would let Kotal and Erron have a private moment, for now. He'll annoy his friend later. He went on to see what services required him. None. He had nothing to do. D'Vorah was cleaning up the mess that happened with the Earthrealmers at the public execution, Reptile was nowhere to be found (as per usual), and Ferra was causing a ruckus with Torr. Hey, maybe he'll get entertainment with the two Wastelanders, so he joined in on the torment. Torr had watched him approach, those deep red eyes could send even the bravest Osh-Tekk running, not Ermac. He floated over as Ferra talked excitedly to Torr, needing only his deep grunts as a response.

“City so boring! Too quiet! Too easy! We need fun! People need fun!”

Ermac grins as he lowered down next to Ferra, “May We join you?”

Ferra squeals loudly, grinning madly as Torr looked at him with curious eyes. It wasn’t like Ermac to cause trouble. Ferra loved that he agreed to play, clapping her hands as he asked to join in on whatever they were up to, “Mac Mac will be a great help! More fun!”

Yes, fun, that's what Ermac wanted. Truth was, he was lonely at the moment. Lonely, and he demanded attention. Erron wasn’t around to talk him out of doing whatever Ferra was planning. Torr towers over, watching as Ferra draws in the dirt like she was mapping out her plan. Ermac touches the ground and crouches to see what she was drawing.

“We see big tooth beast in gateway! Trader's beast! City is too quiet, so we cut the beast loose and spook it! Then city will be alive!”

Oh, what a devious little devil Ferra was. Ermac LOVED IT! He grins, nodding in agreement to what Ferra wanted to do. This causes her to squeal and clap some more. Then she began to assign their tasks so they could get the job done. Torr was to block the view of the beast from the trader, he sure was big enough. Ermac was to open the gate so the beast could get out, and Ferra was to cut it free. Torr was also to scare the poor thing, which should be pretty easy for him since he was terrifying. At least to everyone who didn't personally know him. The three were soon off to the gateway, all ready for mischief. Ermac was quick to get the gate open, no one could stop him, even if they wanted to. Torr moves between the trader who was busy making as a sale and the cart that the beast was attached to. Ferra was giggling as she cut the sleepy animal free, climbing onto Torr's back as patting his shoulder. That's when the fun starts.

“Now, Torr!”

Torr turns his massive body to the beast, lifting his strong arms in the air before slamming them down, roaring like an animal. The beast jumps up, startled. It runs out of the open gate, Ermac's handy work, and right into the city's commons. People were thrown, running around and screaming. It was beautiful. And Reptile witnessed the whole fucking thing. The reptilian warrior was stunned, never seeing Ermac act like this before. Ermac was surprised to see him appearing next to him, green eyes wide. 

Reptile was quiet before groaning loudly, “Really? Just, really?”

Ermac nods, “Yes.”

“Why?”

“Erron is 80% of Our impulse control.”

A truth that should’ve been noticed far sooner, now Reptile has to keep an eye on him!


	10. Dramatic Ermac

If someone told him that Ermac caused chaos because he wasn't around, he'd say, “Do I honestly mean that much to him?” Then act like what they said was some silly, unbelievable lie. But here, in front of him, was the aftermath of Ermac, Ferra, and Torr's get together. 

“What the absolute fuck, Mac!?”

And Ermac held no regrets. Not a single one. No serious damage was done, the people were fine! Broken bones can be set, bruises can heal, carts can be fixed. No serious damage. He didn't really see the problem. Erron was groaning like he was trying to understand why Ermac would go along with Ferra and Torr. It didn't seem like his scene, no, it wasn't his scene!

“Alright, spill it!”

Ermac tilts his head, “Spill what?”

“You know exactly what! What's gotten into you?”

Ermac shrugs, “We were bored. You were with your lover, We were alone, so We decided to go off with the Wastelanders.”

Erron glares at Ermac, “That's not a reason to cause chaos! Wait… Are you-”

Ermac whines at the unfinished sentence, “We have realized that you were with our emperor limits our time together. Meaning, We will be left alone to Ourselves while you're out being in love.”

“Ah, Mac! I'm still gonna have time for you!”

Ermac crosses his arms and turns away, obviously pouting. Erron groans, rolling his eyes. “Oh, c’mon, Mac! Just because I’m in a relationship doesn’t mean that I won’t have time for my best friend! That would be wrong for me to leave you high and dry like that!”

Ermac huffs, choosing to speak mentally to keep their conversation partially private from the nearby guards who were definitely interested in what they were talking about. 

“Our emperor will be demanding next to all of your attention, he’s not used to getting any less. You’ll soon forget about Us, and you two will be off getting married!”

Erron chokes, eyes bugging out. “Mac! We’re not going to get married! Do you honestly think that I would make a decent husband for you know who? Me!? What we have going on is nice, but I don’t think it will be getting too far into a commitment!”

Ermac gasps, “Don’t say such things! We know that you have a… bad history with relationships.,” Erron growls at him, “But We have good feelings about this one! Really good! The way our emperor looks to you, it shows only good things… and… disturbing things.”

“Disturbing? Oh, that’s very comforting!’

“Wait! That came out wrong! We told D’Vorah of what We saw first in his mind because We didn’t understand what We were seeing, and she told Us that it was an intimate touch that he wishes to have with you!”

Erron turns red, his mask hiding most of it, “T-Thanks for shOUTING THAT, DICKWAD!”

“YOU’RE THE ONE WHO’S SHOUTING!”

“YOU’RE SHOUTING, ASSHOLE!”

The guards grow uncomfortable and find an excuse to change stations with the guards in the halls. Ermac waves his arms, “Sorry, but he loves you and desires closeness!”

“God damn it, Mac, STOP TALKING ABOUT IT THERE’S PEOPLE AROUND!”

“Why? D’Vorah told me that it’s an enjoyable event.”

“MAC! LEARN TO USE MENTAL CHAT NOT YOUR VOICE!”

“WE DON’T WANT YOU SHOUTING AT US THROUGH YOUR MIND IT GIVES US A HEADACHE!”

“YOU ARE A HEADACHE!”

Ermac gasps, growing quiet, “You do not love Us!”

Erron groans, covering his face. Ermac was giggling in his head as the guards leave the room, which was most likely his main goal from the beginning. He was definitely going to give him a migraine. Ermac floats over, “Do you want to get something to eat? The Soup Shack has added new items to their dinner.’

“That… That sounds good.”

He swore he could hear the smile on Ermac’s face.


	11. Blinded by Love

Kotal was smirking as the nobles bowed their heads to him, he was in a generally good mood at the moment. D’Vorah said that Mileena’s rebel forces were becoming more and more scarce as they continued to desperately attack Kotal and his most trusted. D’Vorah walked next to him, talking about the day to day events that needed his presence. He remembered Mileena openly complaining about them, and now he understood her pain. But he was in a good mood, feeling high and mighty, walking with confidence as D’Vorah strutted next to him. Though she continued to talk, his mind wandered to Erron, wondering what he was up to during his free time. Most likely he was up to something with Ermac, perhaps mischief such as the chaos Ermac had caused yesterday with Ferra and Torr. Kotal knew he shouldn’t be amused by what had happened but he couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him when he thought about the event.

D’Vorah notices the distant look on his face and sighs. Being with Erron has left him in a good mood, which makes him easier to work with, but also more distracted than normal. She didn’t mind her emperor’s relationship with the gunslinger, but there had to be a way for Kotal to know when his mind doesn’t have to be on the Earthrealmer. “My emperor, this one believes that we should have a discussion regarding the gun for hire. If you consider this an appropriate time, that is.”

Kotal looks to her, “Depends on what you think we need to discuss. Do you have a problem with me being with Erron?”

D’Vorah respectfully adverts her eyes, “You and the gun for hire are close, and a loving relationship can be good for one’s health. But, you seem more focused on Black rather than other things that need your immediate attention.”

“I have?”

“Yes… Are you daydreaming about “situations” you wish to be in with him?”

Not many could get away with teasing Kotal, but he and D’Vorah were close enough where to making such jokes wouldn’t end with someone’s untimely death. Kotal tenses, looking around before looking to D’Vorah, “D’Vorah!”

“It's only a question, my lord.”

Kotal grunts, asking himself if he should answer. Not that he needed to, by the way, he was acting, D’Vorah already knew the answer. “Try to distract yourself from him when he doesn’t need your attention. For Outworld’s sake, and yours.”

Of course, his duties as emperor come first before Erron, something he didn’t like to think about. The majority means more than one man. And D’Vorah was determined to remind him what was needed of the emperor of Outworld: his full attention. She liked Erron, he was a self-driven force of nature that seemed close to unstoppable if he had a personal reason to accomplish his current task. If he doesn’t have a personal reason, offer him enough money and he’ll act about the same. He was dangerous, admirable, and reliable. He was a good investment for Outworld, which may be what led to Kotal having more than friendly feelings for him. D’Vorah felt she personally had a hand in them getting together since she did seek out Erron and hire him in person. She basically introduced them, so she felt responsible. 

“But, when you two are together, give him the attention he needs.”

Kotal eyes D’Vorah, she was acting out of character, but she was doing so to make sure her friend and her emperor remained in a healthy relationship. “I am aware of how to treat Erron. This isn’t my first relationship.”

D’Vorah hums, “This one is aware of that fact, but Erron is different from those you have been with. His views and expectations are much more… intimate. Humans have different relationship expectations throughout Earthrealm, but he is very respectful… I assume they are, at least. Considering the world he had grown up in and those around him.”

Kotal chuckles, “If Erron wants to take things slow, I can do that. I’ll be patient.”

But how long will your patience run? D’Vorah knew more about the gun for hire, more than what Erron and Kotal were aware of. Erron’s past was sad, full of pain and suffering. And while in pain he made foolish, desperate, mistakes. Ones that he hid from them, ones that D’Vorah had uncovered. She knew how Erron’s mind worked, she knew how Kotal’s mind worked as well. The question she wondered was if their minds were compatible. If their two worlds could merge and there still be peace. Her thoughts would draw questions out of Ermac if the multi-souled entity was nearby, he wasn’t. Which she was thankful for, for she knew whatever he read from her mind, he would tell Erron, and that would lead to a whole other mess that she would have to clean up.

“Very well, now, onto our current issues.”

At the moment Kotal and Erron’s relationship was sweet, but how long would it last? If things turned sour, it would cause many problems within the ranks. With Erron being respected and Kotal being emperor, them having a fallout would cause a split between many soldiers and superiors. Maybe their union wasn’t meant to be. D’Vorah shakes the thought from her head, they knew when to be professional and when not to be.


	12. Invasion?

Walking down the street, bellies filled with homemade food that would make the gods bend with love. Both were pleased and shamefully unguarded. “I swear, any more and I’ll explode from the seams!”

Ermac looks to him, “We have seen such things happen, and you’re not even close to exploding from such things.”

Erron snorts and smacks Ermac on the back of his head, “I’m being dramatic, dumbass.”

Ermac snickers as they continue on, it was a lovely afternoon. One that put Erron in the best of moods. Erron gazes over his shoulder before his eyes widening and he grabs hold of Ermac. Erron drags Ermac in a headlock out of view of the Special Forces, both were incredibly surprised to see them in Outworld. Erron sputtered curses before grabbing Ermac (he was too on nerve to care he put him in a headlock) and drag him out of sight. He didn’t recognize any of the Earthrealm soldiers, but he knew Ermac did by the sound he made.

“Mac! Why the hell are they here!?”

“We don’t know, yet! We recognize Kenshi Takahashi, he has Our gift as well, but he is not as skilled as Us.”

They spy the group a good distance away, they were spreading out, looking for something, for someone. One with bandages around his eyes was the one Ermac was keeping his eye on, so he must be Takahashi. Erron grumbles, “Think the boss would get mad at me for killing them?”

“Oh, that is very much up to you what your lover will tolerate out of you.”

Erron has a debate in his head, one that Ermac took joy in listening to. He went over the visible pros and cons of murdering the lot, Ermac adding onto the lists when he noticed Erron left something out. Kotal would definitely want to hear what they had to say about being here, so he would fall back to the palace to tell his emperor of their unannounced visitors. They came to the outskirts of Z'Unkahrah to hang out and mess around. They had just walked out of their favorite restaurant when they noticed the Earthrealm soldiers come through a portal behind a row of old, abandoned buildings.

“We need to head back without being noticed.”

“We are afraid that we have already been noticed. We are blocking our conversation from Takahashi, but he noticed us beforehand. No doubt he has already notified those around him about us, so there’s not much we can do other than run for it.”

Erron snorts loudly, turning to Ermac, “Run for it? Really? Since when has that been our thing?”

Ermac doesn’t answer, staring at them, at Takahashi. Oh, they’re talking. Erron wished he could hear what they were saying, but he didn’t share their gift. Ermac speaks to him quickly, “We will distract them, it should give you plenty of time to get out of sight and away.”

“I’m not about to leave ya! We fight together!”

“And you will help Us by making sure that our lord, your love, knows about this possible threat! Now go!”

Ermac shoots out of their hiding place, making sure the Earthrealmers saw him. Going off that reaction, Erron was going on the safe bet that they weren’t here on too friendly business. Erron curses, waiting until the moment was right before running. He felt like a coward, but Ermac made a point: Kotal needed to know about this. Ermac knew Z'Unkahrah like he knew Erron’s mind inside out, so Erron had to rely on focusing on the towering building in the distance. Which wasn’t a very good plan. All these turns and alleyways, it made it near impossible to find the main street that leads straight to the palace. I need to find a guard to alert. He found his way onto an open street, then he proceeded to track down the nearest Osh-Tekk guard and tell them about the intruders. But he wasn’t done after that. Now, he had to get to the palace and alert Kotal Kahn himself.

Easier said than done, gods damn it! Erron grumbles as he walks as fast as he can through the crowded streets. Watching out for children dotting out in between the moving citizens, small animals making their own way, watching out for carts and the beasts hauling them. No guard or court official is able to make their way through the street at the desired speed. So Erron had to be patient and determined. He told the guards he passed to be on alert, the Osh-Tekk warriors immediately taking heed of his words.

“More guards that know, the better.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Lord, that’s a new one. But no time to think about it, he was almost to the palace. Since he finally found a familiar street, that meant he was now near the center of Z’Unkahrah, closer to getting to Kotal. Erron groans as he finally breaks free of the crowd and heads towards the not as an occupied road that leads to the courtyard of the palace. The guards took notice of him quick, they were acting weird. He’ll pass on telling them, there was plenty of taking care of the problem. Marching his way into the palace, now he had to figure out where Kota was. He tended to wander all over the ancient palace during this time of day, not going to one spot twice, not in the same week. So Erron asked a couple of guards posted in the hall outside of the throne room, one of them mentioning that Kotal left with D’Vorah. While D’Vorah was mysterious in general (her past and motives), she tended to be predictable in the sense of areas she is likely to be found in the palace. When she and Kotal speak, it is either in the throne room or in the library, her two favorite palaces. She keeps people away from her hive as much as possible. Erron could be incredibly observant.

He makes his way to the library, inside few guards kept watch at the doors while deeper inside D’Vorah and Kotal Kahn spoke. “The western outskirts are most vulnerable to Mileena’s influence. They must be won over, maybe a festival or something of a similar nature.”

Ah, business as per usual. But this can’t wait, “Excuse me, emperor, but I have urgent news that cannot wait.”

When two powerful people turn to you, you naturally start to feel small. Erron stiffened slightly, but he stood strong as Kotal addressed him. His gaze was bright, happy to see him but also curious and concerned about what he had to report. D'Vorah nods towards Erron, telling him to go ahead and tell them.

“Ermac and I were walking the southern outskirts, behind the abandoned warehouse down there was a portal opened by Earthrealm soldiers. Ermac told me to leave while he dealt with a Special forces agent, Kenshi Takahashi. I told as many guards as I could on my way back.”

D'Vorah snarls, “This ‘visit’ is completely unauthorized!”

Kotal’s demeanor changes completely. He's relaxed around D'Vorah, shows affection to Erron, but now he was showing the fact that he was Emperor Kotal Kahn, ruler of Outworld, and not the man you wanted to fuck with. 

“Minister D'Vorah, have our Alpha Troop go greet our visitors. Bring Doktor with you in case Ermac needs medical attention. If they agree to come along quietly, have their squad leader brought to me, I'd like to have a word with them.”

D'Vorah nods, “And if they fight?”

“Beat them down, take their squad leader alive, and take the rest as prisoners. I'll see to their fates later. Now, off with you.”

D'Vorah bows and leaves without a word. Erron knew better than to turn and leave, Kotal wanted to speak with him. Once Kotal knows they're alone, he steps forward and takes Erron's hand in his own and pulls him close, “Are you alright?”

Erron was caught off guard but only for a moment. He nods as he gives in and leans against Kotal, “Fine. Worried about Ermac, but I know he can handle himself.”

Kotal wraps his arms around Erron, “Ermac is an incredibly powerful opponent, one that everyone should be wary of. I would be more worried about the Earthrealmers than him.”

He was right, he shouldn’t be so worried about Ermac. He was perfectly capable of taking care of some mere Earthrealmer soldiers whilst Erron fetched help. Ermac needed no babysitter, he was an army all on his own.

“You’re right… He’ll be fine.”

“He will.”

Erron sighs, giving in to the warmth of Kotal's body. Damn Osh-Tekks, they were like giant heaters. And Erron loved the heat. Kotal lifts one hand to play with Erron's hat, letting the gunslinger have his rest.


	13. D'Vorah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> titles are hard okay

D'Vorah hated Earthrealmers with a fiery passion. They held no honor, not in her eyes. She hated them, all they have done. To give Kotal the edge he needed to keep the throne after he took it from Mileena, D’Vorah hired those she could, but they never lasted. Then she chose to hire a wanderer, who turned out to be an Earthrealmer. She acted… Harsh. Planned to have him killed, some accident. The money would be retrieved from wherever he kept it, then start over. But Erron… He turned out to be more than some Earthrealmer. She, of course, didn’t trust him, so she sent Reptile to go dig up all he could on the gun for hire. Anything that could be held against if he chose to turn against his employers. Any and all will be used, and Reptile delivered a rich history belonging to Erron Black.

Born in Earthrealm, this was known. Born around the 1850s, and here he was a hundred and fifty years later, alive and very much well. How? He made a deal, with a sorcerer who's identity Reptile couldn’t uncover. A deal to live long enough to get the revenge he craved. Reptile dug deeper, searching for what he wanted revenge for. D’Vorah wanted to know the truth about Erron Black, but what Reptile uncovered wasn’t exactly what she expected to find. Erron Black searched for a way to get to Outworld (he obviously found a way here) to search for a murderer. Murder, it made sense! His harshness to those who killed without reason, his hatred for those who killed for money even though he wasn’t that far off from them. He lost his way while searching for the killer, and he hasn’t been able to find his way. D’Vorah acted less hateful, more curious. She personally looked into Erron Black, looking for who was killed. His entire fucking family, that’s who. From cousins to those closest to him.

Jake Black and Abbigail Black, parents to Erron Black. And Mira Black, his only child. All three were dead, killed by someone who Erron never could find. He sold his soul so he could hunt them down, he never found them. He had a silver bullet that hanged from his neck, his name carved into it. He was emotionally attached to the bullet, he always made sure he had it on his persons. After a fight, he would pat himself down. He would search the battlefield, only calming after he located the bullet. He only had the bullet after the death of his family, so it was connected to them, or the killer. D’Vorah didn’t hate Erron so much after learning all of this. As a mother herself, she understood his pain. Though she couldn’t relate so much on losing one’s parents, she could understand his desire for revenge after learning about Mira. The poor girl, raped and murdered, all before the age of thirteen. Erron fought as long as his human mind could, searching for the one responsible. He couldn’t find them, and he lost who he was as a person along the way. This man, all that he’s been through. 

He is someone to keep an eye on, but not someone to hate. Not yet, at least. She would give Erron a chance, to see what kind of person he reveals himself to be. She kept him away from Kotal Kahn in the beginning, not trusting him enough to allow him close to the emperor of Outworld. Erron kept his distance from everyone, doing as he was told, waiting for pay before going off into the city, searching for clues. He was stuck in a rut, self-driven only by hate and some unseeable desire. He probably would’ve continued to keep his distance if it wasn’t for Ermac. He went right up to Erron, asked how his day was, and they had been close to inseparable since. Turns out Erron was desperate when it comes to any form of affection, including the affection given by a friend. D’Vorah hated herself for starting to like the Erron Black revealed by Ermac’s kindness. He was playful, could be a jerk but it was the kind who knew where to back off and to be serious. He was clever, witty when he wanted to be. A true friend, if you give him a reason to be. 

When Ferra and Torr came along, Erron took to Ferra. No one but Reptile and D’Vorah knew why it was depressing. He helped her with a lot of things, random. He protected her. He seemed to be doing it subconsciously, not completely aware of how he was acting towards the young Wastelander. Ferra liked him, but she tended to rebel and not behave, too much for Erron at times. He backed off a little bit, but still watched her back. Ferra liked how dangerous he could be, not how he treats her at times. Torr watches him, his every move with deadly eyes. Erron watched him right back, both of them waiting for the other to make a move. At first, it appeared to be aggressive, distrust. But it wasn’t, surprisingly. Torr was curious about Erron, he was different from the others that D’Vorah had hired. He was deadly, mysterious, kept to himself at all times. He didn’t really trust anyone, but Ermac was determined to drag out the playful side of Erron Black. And Ferra joined in on getting the gunslinger to open up. And D’Vorah wondered if they would succeed in their little mission. 

Ferra always played small pranks on him, trying to get a laugh out of him. She would pounce on him out of nowhere, stick a rotten fruit under his hat and slap the top of his head afterward. Ermac decided to throw almost an entire barrel of rotten fish at her as revenge for what she would do to Erron. Erron started cackling, catching everyone off guard. He had a very carefree laugh, something that didn’t fit his rough exterior. It changed D’Vorah’s view on him, and she was determined to see what kind of person he used to be.


	14. Relaxation

He was told that he was moody, ‘course he denied it. Since the Earthrealmers started taking ”trips” to Outworld, his free time has been cut in half, and he wasn’t allowed to go too far from the palace! He was pissed! Okay… he may be moody as well. Even Kotal was weary of his attitude, always acting a bit too sweet when they were together. He did love how aware Kotal was, but he didn’t have to be so sweet. Like now, Erron had a particularly shitty day, with almost running into those young Special Forces agents. Kotal wanted to spend time with him, he too was stressed from the day’s events. They were in a decorative room, a place meant for relaxation and unwinding. Kotal had removed his headdress, and the action alone left Erron forgetting what he was so angry about. 

Osh-Tekk have thick hair, sometimes curly. And Kotal had long, thick, curly hair, that Erron wanted to bury his fingers into. He probably could. Kotal settles himself on a marble bench, stretching out. He closes his eyes, showing that he trusted Erron. Erron sighs, walking over and sitting next to him, taking his hat off and resting it on his lap. The silence was comfortable, neither wanting to break it. Erron’s faceguard felt very heavy and suffocating today, he wanted to take it off but he was worried about how Kotal would react to seeing his face. Not many were kind back in Earthrealm, but how would the Outworld emperor react? 

Kotal noticed his nervousness, “If you want to take your faceguard off, I promise I won’t look if you don’t want me to.” 

“Really?”

“Of course. I’m patient, I’ll wait until you’re ready to show me what’s under that faceguard of yours,” The last bit sounded flirtatious, it made Erron shudder before he considered what Kotal had said. 

Kotal turns away, closing his eyes once more. Erron fidgets, looking at his hands before he lifts them to his faceguard. He had a hard time feeling comfortable around anyone without something hiding his face. He faced enough hatefulness whilst in Earthrealm, so he’s done all he could to keep his face hidden while in Outworld. He struggles for a second to unclasp his faceguard, even though he’s been doing it for years. Lowering his faceguard to his lap with his hat, Erron lets out a breath before leaning against Kotal. It felt nice, feeling Kotal’s skin against his cheek. He sighs, letting his eyes closed as he and Kotal relax. Erron felt himself dozing, drifting in and out of sleep for what he might guess is a half-hour. Kotal shifts and Erron snaps awake. For a split second, he panicked. His faceguard was off, so his hand went to his face as he looked around for it. Kotal wraps an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close so he could rest his chin on top of his head. 

“Easy, gunslinger. No one is here, no one has seen you.” Erron shudders, taking a moment before he lowers his hand from his face. He leans against Kotal’s chest, sighing loudly.

“Thanks…”

Kotal hums before he buries his nose in Erron’s hair, “You’re welcome… Why is it that you don’t like anyone to see your face if you don’t mind me asking.”

Erron lifts his hand to his face, “I was… “gifted” with a nasty mark. Makes people turn their heads, back away from me. I just put a mask on, and people treated me kinder.”

Kotal tightens his hold on Erron, somehow pulling him even closer. Erron feels his face heat up, he was practically in Kotal’s lap now! Kotal wraps both arms around Erron, “Earthrealm is a cruel place from what I have learned and seen.”

Erron nods, “Not a friendly place. But, what place is friendly?”

Kotal chuckles, “Well, once I am done with Outworld, it will be a welcoming place. It will be strong, proud, a place to call home.”

“Sounds nice, real nice.”

There’s a comfortable silence, Erron fully resting his body against Kotal, the emperor either keeping watch or resting himself, the gunslinger wasn’t too sure on which. Erron’s eyes dart around as he stays against Kotal, he couldn’t stay here forever even though he wanted to. He feels Kotal let out a deep breath, and he knew Kotal was about to get up. Quickly, he slips out of Kotal’s arms and puts his mask on, he could hear the disappointed sigh from the emperor as he does.

“Had enough of me?”

Erron snorts, “We both have work to do, big guy.”

The grunt from Kotal was all Erron got before strong arms wrap around him and drag him back into the emperor’s lap. Kotal chuckles at Erron’s surprised yelp, nuzzling the crook of his neck, “A few more minutes won’t hurt anyone.”

“Kotal…”

Kotal hums, Erron groaning louder than what was necessary. After a moment, Erron twists in Kotal’s hold until he’s facing the emperor, wrapping his arms around his neck, “I’m going to get in trouble with D’Vorah, ya know.”

Kotal smirks, “She can wait, three minutes won’t kill her.”


	15. Reptile

Reptile was incredibly intelligent, yet somehow everyone forgot that. They forgot how stealthy he could be, how good his hearing was, and how he can climb up the side of a building with ease. He knew when there was a secret and soon learned what that secret was about. He knew something was up with Erron, he wasn’t as sneaky as he would like to be. Reptile noticed the small signs, his mood change, all were a dead give away. Reptile was curious, so he investigated to see what had gotten him in such a good mood. First, he studied Erron’s schedule, memorizing where he would be at what time. Then, Reptile looked at Erron’s favorite hangouts, all the places he visited in the last few months he’s been in Outworld.

Outside of the palace, Erron had a basic routine. Small food shops, bars, all that Reptile expected out of him. But then, Erron started cutting his time at these bars and shops and started to go somewhere else, spending it more in the palace. Reptile, immediately, figured that Erron had a lover in the palace. Maybe a guard or a servant, someone he would interact with almost on a daily basis. So Reptile started to pay more attention to the palace workers. Listening to the rumors and gossip the servant girls muttered along to each other, he heard many interesting things. One was that Erron spent most of his spare time with either Ermac (but everyone knew that) or Kotal Kahn (that made Reptile almost choke).

Reptile, now assuming his emperor had a special task for Erron, went to spy on his own lord and his coworker. Being the emperor’s spymaster meant Reptile didn’t have to worry about anyone taking him by surprise. But he was still very careful. Incredibly careful, making sure that Kotal Kahn had no idea that Reptile was watching him. Kotal went on his daily duties, not paying much mind to any of the servants nearby. The room was near empty when Erron walked in, then Kotal told the guards to leave. This, of course, made Reptile incredibly curious. He moved to a new location, one that was closer to the pair and out of sight. Kotal greeted Erron with near no professionalism, then there was silence. 

Reptile wondered if he was hallucinating, but he wasn’t. Kotal really was holding Erron close to him, Erron really was hugging him back whilst resting his head against the emperor’s chest. This was happening, and Reptile now knew what Erron was doing in his spare time.

When the hell did this happen!? Reptile ducks away, choosing to now leave as the two muttered quiet words to each other. How long has this been going on?

Reptile, despite being thrown off by the knowledge he had learned, quietly and calmly returns to his previous station, dismissing the guards who were stationed there. Once he was alone, the reptilian warrior allows himself to be taken over by confusion and shock. Never, not even once, did he think about Erron Black and Emperor Kotal Kahn being a potential couple. Not once, nor did he even hear someone mutter such a thing before! Kotal and Erron, Erron and Kotal- this was alright for him to wrap his head around!

Well, this is what I get for being so nosy. Gods damn it! D’Vorah is NOT going to believe this!


	16. Bad Feeling

Erron knew something was up the moment he woke up (early in the morning, way before the sun bothered to rise), there was something in the air today. Heavy and cold, he knew something was going to happen. And that left him on edge the entirety of that morning. He would’ve gone back to sleep considering how early he had woken up, but he just couldn’t!

I’m not in the mood for some magic bullshit. Not today, not ever! 

But considering his luck, it will most likely be something involved with magic. So, when Ferra had awakened with a hyper squeal, he knew why he woke so early. Some Wastelander holiday, or something of the sort. Not quite sure what it was, but Ferra and Torr were very excited. They were scavenging all across Z’Unkahrah, looking for specific items so they could celebrate whatever crazy tradition that was about to take place today.

Maybe I should go into hiding, might be safer. But then he would have to deal with D’Vorah and her going on about him abandoning his duties, which is incredibly annoying. One second of him goofing off and suddenly he’s broken around twelve laws! 

Erron kept an eye out for the two Wastelanders when he did his morning chores, he was not about to let them sneak upon him. Being so hyper-aware, he noticed a green aura, and his mood immediately lifted, “Ermac!”

The Teleka was utterly exhausted, he was barely floating above the ground before he drops to the ground, Erron running towards him. Ermac waved away the gun for hire when he attempted to help him up, speaking into his mind when he wouldn’t back off.

“We’re fine! Just worn out, damn Earthrealmers wouldn’t back off so We had to go all out to fend them off.”

“Didn’t the guards help?”

“With the last bit of the fight, We did most of the work! They just showed up, grab ahold of those We knocked unconscious, then drag them off! They did nothing!”

Erron snorts, “Drama queen.”

Ermac growls, “No! We never would act in such a way for attention!”

“Whatcha doing now?”

…

“Silence.”

Erron snickers before helping Ermac to his feet, “Where have you been?”

“Around, chasing a runaway and dragging them back to their damn portal and throwing them back through. We are exhausted, We are hungry, We demand food.”

Erron smiles, “Sure then, buddy.”

Erron half-leads-half-drags Ermac back into the palace, taking him into the dining hall. He drops the exhausted warrior into an awaiting chair, going off to find something for him to eat.

“What do you want?”

“Raver.”

“Soup?”

“We are too tired to chew.”

Erron hums, it made sense. He asks the cook to make a bowl of a raver, leaning against the wall as he waits. “What happened while We were gone? Did you and your emperor kiss?”

“No! We’re not that far! But… I did take my mask off around him. He wasn’t looking, but that counts for something in my book.”

“How romantic~”

Erron shakes his head as a servant approaches him, waiting for him lead her to wherever he wished to dine. Erron takes the bowl and waves her off before returning to Ermac. He hasn’t moved an inch since the gun for hire had placed him there, which really shows how tired the guy was. Erron doesn’t get six feet near Ermac before the bowl is whisked away by unseen forces and right to the Teleka who starts to drink the steaming hot soup.

“Hey! That’s hot, ya know!”

“No, what’s hot is you thinking about kissing Kotal while you had your mask off around him!”

“WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT POKING AROUND MY HEAD!?”

Ermac laughs, floating away as Erron goes after him. It was clear he was pretending about being tired earlier, this wasn’t the first time he had done such a thing.

“Damn you!”

“You love us!”

“NOT TODAY I DON’T!”

Ermac just laughs, which sets off Erron. Looking around, the gun for hire picks up a vase and chucks it at the floating warrior, Ermac squeaking in surprise when it hits him. He stares in shock before he growls, “It’s soon!”


	17. Damn Soup

General Blade had requested a meeting, in Earthrealm. D’Vorah was immediately against it, hissing that it was a foolish request on the general’s part. Kotal knew anything could be waiting in their world, what trap they would have ready to spring on the unexpecting emperor. He couldn’t afford to go over there. Not even with his personal guards watching over him. 

“D’Vorah, do we still have eyes on Baraka?”

“Of course, my lord.”

Since Kotal had overthrown Mileena, her right-hand man was away from her side. He chose to remain quiet, not go back to her side when she started a rebellion force to retake what is hers. Instead, he went off and went to a wife no one knew he had, an Edenian wife. He’s been quiet, works with a mask and heavily clothed, all to ensure he stayed with those he held close. Kotal allowed him to stay, seeing that such a brutish warrior definitely would’ve put up a bigger fight when defending Mileena that day. It was simple: he wanted out of the fight.

“Bring in Telveria and her son for tea. I’ve been wondering what upstanding Edenian Woman would take a Tarkatan for a husband, let alone Baraka.”

D’Vorah huffs, trying to see what her emperor was up to. She finally bows to him before leaving the room, going to arrange a meeting with the woman. Kotal knows what he’s doing. He wasn’t going to harm a defenseless mother and her son, simply talk to her. And if everything goes to plan, Mileena won’t be a problem much longer. Standing, the emperor walks out of the throne room, not having in place in mind he wished to go to. The guards kept their distance but also keeping an eye on him. Kotal looks over the servants, looking out the windows, all as he makes his way down the hall. Shouting from down the hall makes him smirk, knowing very well who it was coming from. He walks faster, stopping at the broad doors that block off the dining hall from the rest of the palace. 

Kotal opens the doors just in time to see a bowl go flying across the room, “SON OF A BITCH YOU JACKASS THAT HURT!”

Kotal cautiously peeks his head into the room, seeing Erron scream at Ermac who was floating close to the ceiling. A liquid drips off of Erron, the man groaning as he wipes some of it off.

“You’re lucky it wasn’t hot!”

“We would never do such a thing to you, asshat!”

Kotal chuckles, Erron freezing when he realizes that they had company. Ermac snickers, he clearly knew that Kotal was coming their way. Walking further into the hall, the guards behind him standing by the doors. Kotal walks over to Erron and looks him over before looking over to Ermac.

“I never realized you were such a child, enforcer.” 

Ermac snickers, “There is a lot of things you do not know about Us, Emperor.”

“How comforting. Black, come with me. Ermac, I expect you to clean up your mess.”

Erron flips off Ermac as he follows Kotal out of the room, obviously not enjoying the feeling of soup soaking his armor and clothing. Erron follows whilst grumbling, not paying any mind to where his lover was leading him. 

“May I ask what started that.”

“He tricked me and had me drag him all the way from the front gate to the dining hall, and get him something to eat. He then poked around in my head, brought something up that was private, so I threw a vase at him, then Ermac threw a chair at me. We argued for a bit, then I threw a cup, it hit him in the head.”

Kotal blinks, “Just like last month.”

Erron snorts, “Maybe… Where are you taking me, anyway?”

Kotal hums, “Considering that you’re covered in soup, I figured you would like to clean up somewhere private.”

Erron flushes, “I-I’m still on duty.”

“Ermac will be handling your duties, consider it his punishment.”

“But I started the throwing.”

“Yes, but you’re punishment will have to wait. You said you were hit with a chair?”

“I’m fine! I’m used to getting hit with furniture by my best friend because where I come from if you aren’t trying to kill each other every other second, are you really friends?”

Kotal stops and turns to Erron, a frown on his lips, “Is that so?”

Erron avoids making eye contact, “Y-Yeah…”

Kotal chuckles, “Is it that, or do you not wish to have Doktor look you over?”

Erron shudders, “He’s creepy!”

Kotal ruffles Erron’s hair, stealing his hat and turning away from him. Erron looks back at the guards, “M-My Emperor, may I have my hat back?”

Kotal surprises him with a kiss to his forehead, which stuns the gun for hire. He places the hat back on his head before putting a hand on his shoulder, “Do not mind them. They’re sworn to secrecy. They know the consequences of revealing my private affairs.”

Erron nods before leaning against Kotal, “You could’ve told me…”

“Now, where is the fun in revealing their duty?”

“Ass…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter unless I choose to continue this on. It might happen, but until then this is it.


End file.
